Whips and Wands
by SlytherinSherlockian93
Summary: Drarry One-Shot! 7th year, Harry is bound to a chair in a dark room, Malfoy shows up and it all kicks off!


'Is anyone there?' Harry's voice yelled out hoarsely into the dark room.  
'Hello?' He questioned the darkness, tugging his arms to find they were securely bound behind him in a chair. His wand lay on a table at the far end of the room.  
'Well,well,well' Draco slinked out of the darkness, the light shinning off his white blonde hair.  
'Malfoy?' Harry stated, more like a question looking up at the Slytherin jumped a little and pulled on the bonds.  
'Surprised?' Draco raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow walking towards Harry. He was, not that Draco had got the upper hand on him,but that he had gone this far. He gulped audibly before speaking 'Yeah...Why?'  
Draco floated past him and round the back of the chair, leaning his white blonde head onto the other boys shoulder.  
'I think the boy-who-lived needs a good seeing to' he whispered in his ear. Harry squirmed uncomfortably hearing what the Slytherin just said. He tried to stop the heat rising from his cheeks, but it was useless, his cheeks turned a dark pink colour. The blonde boy smirked as he felt the heat radiating from Harry's face. He pulled out his wand and pressed it lightly onto the other boys cheek, caressing his jaw bone.  
'What...what are you doing?' Harry attempted to sound spiteful,  
but it ended up sounding a little worried.  
'Not to worry you're pretty little head' Draco whispered again, this time the whisper was followed by a tongue lightly swirling the outside of Harry's ear.  
'Ah! Malfoy!' He struggled to get free, feeling his wrists burning a little. He sighed and looked down at the floor.  
'The more you struggle the tighter they get' Draco moved back round in front of Harry, sliding his wand along the other boys thigh on his way.  
'Yeah...I've...I've noticed' Harry closed his legs together after feeling Draco's wand, he didn't want him to know that the place he just stroked was one of his turn on spots. Draco picked up a long shiny object from the table where Harry's wand lay and slapped it hard down on the dark wood.  
'Do you know what this is Potter?' Draco said with his back to Harry. The Gryffindor flinched at the sound and looked at the object.  
'Uh, no, I've never seen it before' he looked quizzically at the item.  
'This is a whip Potter' Draco turned to face him and walked back in his direction, holding the whip by his side. Harry's eyes widened and he made a choking noise, he knew what a whip was. 'You wouldn't...' He asked quickly, desperatly trying to move now, what if Malfoy found out about his little fetish. Harry loved being whipped. Draco slid the whip underneath Harry's chin and leaned down so they were eye to eye, a smirk appearted on the blondes face.  
'You assume to know what i'm going to do with this then?' He questioned Harry.  
'I would hope you wouldn't use it!' Harry stammered, virtually pleading with the taller boy. Draco pulled the whip away from his chin and brought it above his head.'SLAP!' the black leather came rushing down onto Harry's thigh, sending a spark of pleasurable pain through him. He cried out in pain and shock.  
'Fuck! Malfoy, aahouch, stop' Gazing down at his burning leg.  
'I don't think that's possible' Bringing the whip hurtling down onto his other thigh, Draco laughed quietly running his other hand over Harry's shoulders.  
'Please!' Harry could feel tears stinging the back of his eyes and a pang in his lower region, he blinked a few times to rid the tears and to appear not overly fased to Malfoy.  
'Don't pretend you don't enjoy it! It's written all over your face' Draco was now kneeling between Harry's legs. He gasped, Malfoy was seeing through him.  
'I...You...No!' He snarled again trying to keep his legs safely together. The blonde reached up and undid the first few buttons of his shirt, revealling a small patch of skin.  
'Liar'  
Draco rose to his feet again. The Gryffindor flinched as he got up.  
'Am not!' Harry begged 'Please not again!' 'CRACK!' the whip hit the same spot on his thigh.  
'Don' . ' Draco pronounced every word, leaning to undo the rest of Harry's buttons. The other boy let out a yelp as the whip touched the sensative flesh, a tear leaked out.  
'Please...What do you want me to say...Not again please.' Harry whimpered trying to hide the fact that the whipping was given him a huge erection.  
'I want you to admit that you're enjoying this' Pulling his shirt back to his wrists, exposing the tanned skin of Harry's torso he slid the whip down his chest.  
'F-fine, I love it, I really do' Harry hung his head in shame that he had just admitted to Malfoy he was enjoying the tourture. Draco smirked. he walked around the back of the chair again, this time he slid his pale hands onto Harry's shoulders and down his chest. Harry let out a little moan, he couldn't deny that felt nice...the other boys skin was soft. He swallowed down air after hearing the noise he made. The whip was now lying between Harry's legs, Draco pinched his nipple lightly. 'You've been a bad boy Potter' He whispered.  
'No-aaah, I'm sorry' His face was bright red at this point and kept moving his head in an attempt to hide his shame. Draco picked up the whip and traced the outline of Harry's cock with the tip.  
'You've been a very bad boy' Harry moaned out again, this time louder.  
'I'm sorry, It feels so good' He groaned at the tension between his legs.  
'You like that?' Draco raised an eyebrow after hearing the moan that came from the other boy.  
'I just...It's better than the fucking whip' he stammered out quickly.  
'LANGUAGE POTTER!' Roared Draco slapping the whip across Harry's left nipple leaving a bring red streak behind.  
'Aaah, I'm sorry!' He looked down in attempts to nurse his aching side. Draco slid the whip back under his chin.  
'Address me as Master from now on, is that clear?' The blonde moved closer to his face, he could see beads of sweat on his forehead and a small tear escaping from his left eye.  
'Is that clear Potter?' Draco asked again, this time with a little more meance. Harry nodded his head vigeriously, hoping that not speaking might be the best way forward right now. The Slytherin lifted the whip above his head and slapped it down hard across Harry's other nipple.  
'I didn't hear a yes Master' Harry yelped and responded with,  
'Yes Master' It came out a little more strangled than intended but judging by the look on Malfoy's face it was good enough. He crouched between Harry's legs again, resting his elbows neatly on his thighs. Draco looked down to see the front of the other boys trousers twitching with anticipation.  
'UP! stand up!' He order Harry pulling the chair out from beneath him. He was a little taken aback by this but complied with Malfoy's demands.  
'Bend over that table' Draco pointed to the table the whip had been resting on, Harry walked to the table and bent over it umcofortably as his wrists were still bound. The blonde lifted the whip high above his head and,  
'SLAP! CRACK!' Twice over the both arse cheeks, Harry let out a small groan wishing he could have his arms free so he could touch his rock hard cock. 'You're a fucking slut Potter, say it! Tell me you're a slut!' Draco yelled rapping him once more across the arse.  
'Aaah Master i'm a slut! I'm a fucking slut Master' He stammered finding it difficult to string the words together, Draco hit the same spot on his arse a few more times for his use of language.  
'This is not enough punishment, you are still using vulgar language. We will have to step it up a notch' Harry could hear the malice in his voice as he parted his legs and tugged at the catch of his trousers. Pulling his trousers and pants round his ankles Draco could see his handywork already showing on Potters bare arse. Large red stripes had appeared on the tanned skin.  
'3 across your bare arse for that language!' Draco raised the whip again, slapping it hard across the bare flesh causing Harry to scream and buck his hips as not only had Draco revealed his arse cheeks, his throbbing cock was wobbling around with every stroke of the whip.  
'You fucking whore! you're enjoying this so much, I can see your cock bouncing every time I whip you' Draco fell to his knees and started to kiss the red marks on Harry's cheeks, gliding his hot, wet tongue over the burning skin. 'Oooh Master that feels amazing' Harry whispered as Draco neared closer to his hole. Dipping his tongue quickly in and out of his hole Draco could feel Harry writhing in pleasure. He knew one thing that would punish Harry some more, orgasm denial. Sliding his slender fingers round under his arse, catching his balls slightly Draco moaned at the idea of having Harry begging him to come. His own cock was solid and had been for some time, he'd punish his arse once more he thought.  
'I'm gonna fuck you slut' Draco whispered in Harry's ear, licking the soft lobe. The other boy shivered and moaned, pushing his arse compliantly towards Draco, who parted his red cheeks. He rubbed the puckered hole with his thumb, sliding it in occasionally which gained a gasp from his now more than willing captive. Pushing the tip of his cock into Harry's entrance gained him more gasps and moans, as he pushed deeper he found his prostate and brushed it lightly. Harry spasmed as a bolt of pure ecstasty followed through him when Draco did this.  
'Master please, I'm begging you' Harry breathed when Draco pulled slowly out again. The next time he went in it was hard, hard enough to make Harry grab onto the edges of the table. This hard push was followed by several other rapid thrusts, moans of pleasure escaped the mouth of the other boy as he dug his nails into the chipped wood. Draco reached his hand down and started stroking Harry's member, the tip was sticky and wet. He scooped up the sticky substance and smeared it on the other boys face.  
'Look at this! You fucking whore, can't you restrain yourself!' Yelled the blonde squeezing his cock and bashing his prostate hard. Draco pulled out of his arse and continued stroking Harry's cock. With each tug he pressed harder and faster, hearing the other boys breath start to shake he slowed down.  
'Don't stop Master, please!' Harry begged once more but Draco laughed. 'You don't think I'm going to let you come that easy! Hold onto it Potter' He stroked the tip of Harry's dick with his finger whilst he spoke, this sensation rippled through him and he couldn't hold onto it. Harry came so hard and fast it made Draco jump, the sticky substance flew all over Harry's chest, the table, the floor and Draco's hand.  
'POTTER YOU FUCKING WHORE!' Draco screamed wiping his hand on Harry's back, grabbing him by his hair he pulled Harry up to his eye level. 'You can stay here for the night now, bound and naked!' Draco shoved Harry back onto the chair and slinked back into the darkness and gone.


End file.
